3 kunoichi a Ninja and the hands of fate
by Or-lan-do626
Summary: The only way to stop a teen boy is a hot grill to jack up his mind .The same goes for Ninjas With kunoichis
1. Chapter 1

**L.N.3**

**For 800 years...**

**Norrisville High has been protected by a Ninja. No one knows that every four years a new warrior is chosen. Go ninja!**

**A freshman to fight The forces of evil.I am the Ninja. I am Randy Cunningham. Smoke bomb !What the hey! Come on you!What the juice! He's so Bruce! That's the cheese! Ninja please! Ninja rock! Don't stop! What the hey!Come on you! Do it Ninja! What the juice! He's a hero!Come on fighter !Just a freshman And a Ninja! Smoke bomb!**

**The Sorcerer**

McFist where are you I want to know how your newest plans going? Wow! Hi Sorcerer Mcfist is out on a work related meeting.(cut a way honey do I have to be here for you to pick what kind of white you get for your teeth. Yes you do not we have 40 different kinds to look at so sit. Aw!Any way sir we he did not have a plan to-day any way. Arr if I ever get free I'm going to hurt him in ways unseen by mortal for in fear of be on that list i do have a few plans for you to hear. Very well be Quick about it chilly day and the humiliation is ready to do you say that the lunch lady add six more types of so now it up to 32 kinds. Wyo that place will be a blow if a spark goes way here the plans with the highest changes to work.

**( With Randy and Howard)**

Okay Howard it time for lunch and it chill day!No Cunningham it not just chill day it is a day of for told by the lunch ladies of old! The end of the lunchtime myth. (o.o) I did not know you had those poetry in your brain. Not today Randy now raining on my day they added 6 new kinds of thanks to a deal I made with the lunch ladies and m sister we get the core of the chill (it hold the most flavor)Wait you mean the same chilly that melted a robot into the same Randy! No way I saw it dark power I'm not eating it. Okay I'll just eat your cut then can you fill in for me working for my sister when does she need said at 10 mins into lunch so you should go now. you after whatever she has me do I'll mean you at whatever i got a date with 32 beans later.

**(Heidi's her cast)**

Where is he I told him if he later I would crush him into that time Theresa and Debbie started to walk over to up Heidi are you skipping you me cast to-day? No my brother should be here to help as a camera guy but he i could get some before reactions to the new chilly. Um look their Randy maybe he know where he up where is my brother Sandy ?It Randy it been Randy from the day we met!And he asked me to take over for what do you want me to hold this you two thank to sandy being later I'll interview you two for my show got girl nodded to it Me Heidi with my me-cast! I'm here with Theresa and Debbie to give their thoughts on the 32 bean strong what 32 is that even safe to feed to a school.(it not )Just then they heard a big boom.(monster fart and Yes it Buky).The fore ran into the lunch room to see a monster in a band outfit,with a room filling cloud of green saw that everyone was out like a monster turned to them and roared from both ends.

**(Randy thoughts)**

Ok this is bad bucky is Stanked yet room smells like the wrath of 32 bean! I can't just run off the girls will be in deep if run to ninja up.I got to think fast this really wonks. (Out his mind) Sandy whatever you not drop the my other girl look t her really that your last guys we should run the ninja may not be do you say that sandy?It Randy can you get it once that all i ask. Look everyone but us passed out from monster gas and i doubt any of us are the Ninja so we need to hold all backed up trying get out of the beast had other plans as it jump blocking the door. What the juice can i get a break today just ran and each dived under a table.I looked around things trying to think when it hit me along with a monster Nomicon. once told me The ninja best tool is knowledge.I yet to the girls as I got up the chilly and throw it at the digger in the monsters looked at me funny asking why?I told them I saw the ninja melt a robot with it. They all yelled and the feed us that stuff! (ya public school lunch it can kill) I call bucky and waited for him to try to hit me they tossed the Chilly at his finger hand and missed. End with me in the wall face first. The worst part was the wall tasted like Wednesday's ninja soup.(note to self if i live. take down Lunch lady for her crimes.) I yelled for them to hit his hand to melt the digger but they were to freaked to.I know one way to make them hit the mark but it was going to hurt. Will you girls hit him all ready Howard would have got it by now.I felt the rage coming from them as they each gave a and Theresa yelled but good old Debbie did just what need to be a fit of rage she tossed the full hot-pot of chilly the way of me and the hot chilly malted the digger.I saw the pot coming at me but it was still trapped under Bucky.I move Heidi's camera as the pot hit me in the face knocking me out cool.

(Bad with the bad guy)

ok this plan will work for sure with you power and my inventions this will end the ninja for good.I'll start working on what we need sir just need one color should i use?Hmm Black and pink,blue and all go right I'll be free to rule the world plan L.N.3 is a go baby!

owww what's next.


	2. Chapter 2

You been Chosen

week after what being called day B had posted the vid of Her Randy and Debbie and Theresa stopping monster for randy He got the juice beat out of him living his arm in a cast unusable for two a lighter note no homework and every girl in school wanted a piece of the hero. on the Ninja side of his life after a little art of heal had to make a cover story for why the ninja was a now with the easiest one and most smoke bombed into Heidi's her the only interview with the ninja ever. So now you know were we be Smoke bomb!

Viceroy's lab 12:32 pm

All right baby I done making the masks you ask Mama V. I really need them for work and no matter how hard i tried . I could not work with the silk.I glad to help baby now I'll see you later that worms my heart Viceroy to see your such a mama's I'm not and anyway she was just here to give me the Ninja mask for the plan.I also found some good candidates for it to. How are this angle soft things go to crush the I they made to get his trust not kill two both me and the need to add in weapons and is so lame it easier just to crush him like a what color is the sky in your world?What are you talking about? Anyway I got to pick what weapon for them to good time to bust out the anti-matter lasers thingy then. No again for two reasons one they going be ninjas not the kinda of weapon would blow up the city then eat the world. They get stuff like bows,NAGINATA , tessen,TETSU-BISHI, SHURIKEN ,Tekko and other stuff like Ready to get the Sorcerer to hit them with his mojo. Okay let's go to lunch I am a bit hungry.(one good meal later) Sorcerer I got every thing ready all we need is for you to power them then some apes will deliver Here the three I'll be sending them Fowler,Debbie Kang,and,Heidi I'm lost why you pick little girls? Well that a heros of the school and it easier for them to get passed the ninja's guard.(cuz one girl can make a room full of guys fight into a cage fight to the death) ow why not give them an element power like the Ninja's fire-ball is a good idea.(and he had it on his own ) Ok i just need to change the tools a round and boom All going to give me a headache knowing 4 ninja sat in my way but the worst cast just keeps making me all gritty. Micfist I need you to send a lot of big robots to the school. finally I'm sending all the big ones.

(I study hall)

Hello to all my people in school and online.I am here with the still buzzing after my interview with the Ninja. I been getting hit asking for the point of view the other give it up for my new besties Debbie and Theresa. Say hello to the web ladies! (award waves) Then out of nowhere the lights around a dagger cut the webcam in half killing the three have been chosen!A loud Thundering voice yelled out of the dark! what are we chosen for please do not say three will become Kunoichi and fight with the how are we going to help and why you ask have you forgotten your own bravery fighting the beast some time for who with the power of theos masks. Each has the power of an element and tools need to What about Randy he took it on head the boy would make a good Ninja but a last those mask are the last three of four. Also they're made for Kunoichi who live 100's of years are Kunoichi any way?Female Ninja as skilled then male Ninja but also have the skills only women can have. Now pick a mask time is short each different power as unique as you are.

The first Mask was gray and black with beast ears (like a death bears). It give you the power and strength of steel. It's main tool (Tekko) made of Death bear claw can cut through almost anything. Death bear claw I call dibs that Debbie grabs the mask out of the next mask looked to only cover part of the was lighting blue is one of water and can heal others and when with it weapon the( NAGINATA )can cut steel. Heidi you take that one it matches your eyes. It does look suit last mask was a die match for the Ninjas only a darker blood-red. It's power came from the shadows the ninja's greatest will be able to travel thought the shadows as if you are joined with your two (Tessen)it only need to touch you attacker's shadow to cut Go to your school track and help the we can't fight monster the suits will help you trust in them and work go before you are two to girls run out the figure climbs down from his hiding that actor glide can't act my back side. (Viceroy happy dance)

End


	3. Chapter 3

**Hot Ninja babes wait, I know them**

_**Ok so Randy And the girls are heros and The Bad guys have set their plan into the girls as after giving the girls some Ninja made of magic and a last of the ninja mask story and making them Kunoichis. Mc-fist sent army to set up the plan or kill the Ninja whichever comes we going to just jump into Randy's fighting the small without further ado smoke bomb!**_

** ninjas vs butt load of evil**

Ok Ninja that makes 70 robots apes, five mutants and both the evil vending machine they never take my money again!Now you just need to stop like six more huge monsters. Oh that all ya I'm just going to get right on that after this one pucks me out. Randy yelled as he form in the mouth of a monster truck with a shark head. Ok you evil sh-ruck eat pulled out his ninja chain sickle let the beast eat to cut his way out thanking shark hee try not to barf. the last five monsters crewed this wonks out started to ready to write out Randy's least this way I get all his stuff before the world made all evil. (same deal i made for my friend car). The robot moved in and made a cage around as if this can't be good. He tried to cut his way out but a claw stopped him think what can i do earth attack.I'll take them all down at he started to say the rhyme but the robot shoot a laser at his come on!He sat down eying the why are you guy not killing me?Bosses orders he said to wait. Ok Mic-fist not trying to kill me when I'm to wonked to fight back this will not end well.

(In the bushes next to the front door of the library).

The three newly crowned Kunoichis trying to figure out what to do. Ok do either of you girl have a clue how we are going to help?Umm no clue you think they would have told us what to do. Debbie peaked out and saw The Ninja caged. Whatever we're going to it has been soon. Theresa took a look at her mask before putting it on. Debbie and Heidi got wide eye seeing the black and gold ribbons cover her as it formed suit it had blood-red armored gloves that with up to her shoulder. black guards on her legs.A black chest plate show off her figure making it easy to tell a the shock pasted she looked at her self feeling ready to take on anything. mask filled her mind with every thing she need to rush out at the robot tossing daggers at their had no clue what the juice was going on but the op to cut his way out of the shouted in joy and as two more figures[Heidi] came of the in a black and blue armored top that came down tight with a skirt .She also had her hair pulled net last one was covered in a gray and black death bear print hood that stopped at her knees. After taking out two more kunoichis ran to the Ninja's two things one thanks for the two who the juice are you .Theresa kindly told him we are your backup. Debbie cut in as for who we you know who we are.I can't believe we talking to the Ninja and I do not have my took good look at the thought about how they in his mind undress take away the gear armor and I have the image 3 nude girl (oh thank puberty).think faces and what the juice. Debbie,Theresa,and Heidi how you get ninja said later still three of them not in take them down then tell whats the happs. After making short work of the last three bots Randy's ginger haired sidekick run to him cheering. Dude were the nin-hotys come from and could you induce me to the red Howard just when you think he can't get it Deb... Wait oh man i going to you could have told me she my Randy you the boy this will not end well at all.

Well this got crazier faster then i planed so you just know it only fun on a bun later!


	4. Chapter 4

**Trial**** by Nomicon**

_**Ok the girls all have is sure that somethings not hits on his sister bye mistake and tells Randy's the ninja. And now he needs to think of what to do about the his (unofficial) that mean it time for some one on one with the out for some new skill form everyone.**_

Wait You been the Ninja all this time and keep? I can't believe it you in my face all this time it was Andy. Chilly out also it not Andy not my name!Wow I can't believe it have a double crush on the same what did you just say?Nothing I'm just shocked! You mean that time that nitwit did know how the Ninja was?And with the Death bear monster that why you know I know who to stop um I have to go you know well you do not of you mean me on the gym roof After school tomorrow and do not tell anyone anything.I tell you whatever you Ninja we'll see you then. so Smokebomb!

**(in Randy's room in the nomicon )**

Ok Nomicon I have no clue what to do but for once I think I know what going on. Ok let see.A female ninja show up open a Ninja will take help when need but should also take it with salt .I know that nomicon I know Mic-fists has something to do with this from two is you tell me if I was getting two use girls to mess up the heros head like the oldest evil plot I need is idase on who to handle the Heidi,Teresa,and Debby. The female ninja shrugs having no clue how to handle for the help i guess i'll test them and hope for the if i'm lucky I'll have my own group of hot Ninja girls.(like every guy dream of having)The Nomicom groaned and slapped that was a joke man no need to be all sorry let just make some test for them before you knock my face off.[It was a eventful tuesday)

**[Evil humpday staff meat before heading to woppy world.]**

Ok let make this quick the bus for the theme park will be here yesterday the plan was a big time ... hmm I don't have any flashy words saying it really and you said you were way they just need to earn his trust and let and in no time they he tell them who he we kill him right!No the power of the mask will make they fall head over heels for when or if he the tension from the fore of them blow they go all angry ex on Him. Then we kill him? nop the sorcerer going to use his power to turn after everyone lost all hope you can kill him. I like this plan now next up were are we having lunch that the hard topic.

**[That day some day on gym roof]**

Ok this is to much to think Randy been keeping the school safe all this time.I know Debby the story of a life time was in my face and the fact my brother knew all this just you know I'm here right.I really embarrassing think how many time the Ninja sweep us off our feet to save us.(blushing all around) Ya it wired it a bit back hearing his heart beating as if it only for you. (together dreamy like) Ya for me!Debby I can't believe you said that lol .I going to hork again all of you girl are fangirling over Randy now now you going to get it (Debb Pjs up) You will forget everything you heard you got she said that her Mask eyes glow clearing Howard's mind of the girl other look at her in was she let go of how you do that to him?Do what ?Look at him he has his math class look(brain shut off).That is so snapped out of it when Randy smocked bombed in. Hey how it cut in Randy it time to and it wait you said my name right Heidi.I mean the last time you got it right was when we use to play house.(she was the mom him the dad Howard the dog lol).What ever just tell us what up! [one run down later]Ok so you think the Mic-fist is try to using us or he planning to? Ya i do you think he will? most likely you lack of to fix that I nomicon going to let me train you Nomicon ?It the book that teaches me everything i need to know. Ok that make sense as much as open the book put the minds of the.

ok that all for now I'll have to see a guy about bow gun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I think the book hates us**

**_Ok It time to head into the time for test that are going to hurt lest then gym class but more than to the fact I can't really drew this part out so it only one test each that wakes up the others special powers. And showing Randy Deb's power I'm calling mind steal you'll get the joke later. So I believe it Ninja o clock._**

Aww where the hack are we Randy? We are in the Nomicon it pulled us in to train and to see if you girls are evil or under some kind of spell that will turning you evil. How are you going to do will I was asked not to tell you? Let me guest the little book told you to! Debbie it not good to mock the Nomicon. What do you mean? Guys look up you should really see this. What is it Theresa? It a dragon with a gold fish? Look out Deb…ow. Never mind you ha-ha um oh look we are here. Heidi I not the only one who saw a dragon hit me with a gold fish right? Well you did talk smack and Randy told you not to. Shut up Heidi! Ok here we are the place you girls will be tested. Randy pointed to a hall of bells, a maze and a dojo. The nomicon started spell out some words. Heidi read them out loud. The ninja must sometimes lead and pick the paths of his followers.

Wait nomicon this is a test for them not me. Randy the dragon coming back and it look like it has a koi fish this time. Okay you do not have to hit me over with the fish! Let's see here Heidi you take the room full of bells. Ok Randy it looks easy to get passed. Ok wait did you just get my name right? As she walked to the door it gave her a hint to her test. Sometimes see and hearing can block the true path .What does that mean? Ok Cunningham where do I go the dojo right? No Debby you going in to the maze. Whatever you say this let just get this over with. She read her hint out loud. Even a tiger must wait out a storm to catch it's pray. And lest but not lest Theresa you got the Dojo. Randy do you think I can do it .Randy place his hands on her shoulders and told her she do it. After them both blushed and had a moment of awareness. They hear three groans at their sappy display. (Yes the Nomicon does not like the mushy stuff maybe even a bit jealous)Her hint was the fastest way is strait line even when you blocked but a Ninja must know when to use kindness over might and a blade. Mm well that's a no brainer just go straight not hard at all. (ya she in for it.) Randy waved to them as they headed in for their test. I hope you all pass and trust your mask and guts. Man hope they make it out. The Nomicon made a sound like a mad teen girl. Nomicon are you jealous of the girls that is so rich. He was soon hit by the third biggest koi fish he ever seen. (Long story for another time)

**_(In the lab of Mc fist)_**

Ok that weird the magic in the masks just vouched I can't let the boss know about this. Heat to have to hear his voice on gray fryers day. And the last thing I need is to hear his voice when I'm eating. I'll just set the life tracker to find them when they show back up. Now it fries time baby.

**_[In Heidi's test]_**

Ok Heidi it look easy just need to get to the door and walk out. When she took a step the bells started to ring and a swing as the floor spun around .Ok this wounks big time. Ok girl think how do I get out of this. It too hard to think with all the stuff going on I guessed that what the hint was telling me. I can't see or hear so what do I use to get out? Maybe I should try using my mask like Debby did I hope it something useful. Her eye shut and she focused on her mask. She started to feel like she was flouting in water. She could see and feel everything in the as if she was swimming around the room. See felt that the bells stopped when they at the same point and know that it had to be the way out. She open her eyes and thought to herself Randy going to be impress with my new skills as she flowed like water out of throw building repeating the skill when need as heading to the exit. She stopped once hearing someone yell.

**_{Debbie test 10 mins into the maze}_**

Raraaaa! Why did Randy think it be best for me to do this maze anyway. As Debbie walked along the rock traits of the maze. She felt something fallowing her. Before she could yell who their. She was hit by a paper cut out of herself. She responded by popping out her claws and trying to May it into streamers. To no avail it was way too fast as it keep taking cheap shot at her after she would miss hitting it. After a bad hit she was knocked on her butt out of breath. Why this thing not still dumb will cut out. As she tried to think of a way to kill it. She thought using the element of her mask (metal) would help. She had figure out how to harden her body earlier that day when she try to study her mask. After feeling the added wright she could tell it slowed her way to much. I did make it so she stop feeling the hits. Then the clue started to play in her mind at the most as she thought over the important parts waiting. If she could not hit the thing because of it speed then she let it in then take it down. She took a swing missing then waited for it try to pop her. Just before it lay her out whit a shoot to the head she changed and took the hit face on. Then she grab it when it stopped to see her not fall over. And in a flash she ripped it apart. She smiled as she learned her lesson and cut the cut out to ribbons. She started back to finding her way out. Thinking of Randy and how happy he be to see her pass her test. When she heard a Yelling. Looks like Theresa having a harder time.

**_[Theresa's test]_**

When she stepped into the dojo she saw a larger group of paper ninjas working out. The door slammed and locked. She looked around and saw the door just like the hint said a straight line on the far end. As she walked over she saw smaller paper ninja being picked on. She stopped walking and tight if she should help or just get the test over with. When she saw more of the group picking on the little ninja she yelled at them to stop. They loomed over her ready to kick her butt when out of fear she use her mask powers making copies of that began to protect her as she help the little one up. It handed her a small key then bowed in thanks as she head to the door. The first thing she saw that it need a key. Good thing I helped that guy. She smiled as she walked out and hear a loud yell of pure fear. OH know one of the girls must be in trouble. As she ran out to see….

**_I End here so thank for reading see you later_**


End file.
